dbzanotherfuturefandomcom-20200214-history
FAQ
These are the FAQs that I will try to answer (I may have put it up somewhere before but I will list them here again) If you're question is not answered or you want to join then please contact either myself or one of the other staff members who can help you =) What if I don't have an RPC? Well if you want to be a part of this with no RPC there are three solutions. 1)You can create an RPC. Only thing to do is when you create relationshiops and such make sure it doesn't contradict another character that is established (let me know though I can often work something in to make you happy on the matter =)) 2) You can adopt an RPC from someone who has some UFA I will have a page set up for that. That means they were created already but you take over for them. 3) You can Roleplay as a character that is already in DBZ that is left alive (but they are few and far between) (I have none of this yet but if this comes up I will list it on the characters page, and you would help in deciding things about the characters Mirai self, relationships, ect.) Do I have to not not have an RPC to adopt one? No, anyone can adopt a RPC. What do you mean contradict? It means that since this is a series set up that your character(s) can't change what has been established in the series without either persmission from myself (if it is major) or form another person who it effects if it is minor IE: Emerald and Trunks are well established as a couple, married later on with four daughters, in a happy relationship. So you couldn't have your RPC married to Trunks for the purposes of this RP. Where do I put up Edits of RPCs? You can put them up on this site of course and also put them up on any image hosting site you normally use. But If you don't just want me to use the ones your provide on this site itself, I would prefer if you provide a link to the site you use, so I can see the picutres and use them in the series. Do I get credit? of course! All credit for your RPCs belong soly to you. I wouldn't dare steal that away. If you make an edit of my RPC where can I find it? You can find it on my photobucket account. I will provide a link on the members page. If I want to pair my RPC with an already created RPC what do I do? You contact the person who created the RPC (you may contact myself aswell, and I can get you in touch should you not be able to get in touch). You have to ask them. You can't pair up your RPC with someone elses without checking with them first. (It doesn't matter if it says they aren't paired always ask) What if I wanted my RPC and someone elses to have a child? Same goes, ask. But extra rule, when you edit, don't forget. The character isn't just yours. IE: Stephen Son belongs to myself and Kita. How do I join? Click how to join =) Can I create members to any of the species? Yes. Are there rules to creating characters to one of the species another member made up? Yes. But they varry depending on species. If you are unsure about something once reading the species page, leave a question on the site about the species to ask, contact the creator of the species, or myself (to get you in touch with them). Can I create villians? Of course, but I should know about them like all characters so I can bring them in, and since they are your villain you get more control over them and how the battle goes so you would have to be willing to help with that. Anything I didn't answer feel free to contact me. ^_^